Kategori:Racer
I Nieros universet findes der mange forskellige slags racer. Med ordet racer tænkes der her hovedsageligt på grupper, som er intelligente eller semi-intelligente. De intelligente racer De intelligente racer defineres udfra deres intelligens og evnen til opbygge civilisationer og evnen til at leve sammen i fælleskab, og fordi de er de originale børn af guderne, og er som følger; *Mennesker *Elvere *Lavfolk *Grønhuder *Humanoide racer Hver af de intelligente racer er opdelt i underracer og subunderracer, både efter udseende, kultur og geografiske lokation. Mennesker Mennesker ses befolket i over hele verdenen. Dog er det også menneskene som har nogle af de største forskelle imellem sig. de opdeles generelt i grupperne; *Nordboerer : Norboerne kommer fra de nordlige lande, såsom Nordland og Draken. De har ofte vildt hår og skæg, nærmest dværgeagtigt ofte. De har ofte en meget bleg hudfarve. Nordboere ses oftest med lys blond til mørkt brunt næsten sort hår sammen med grønne, blå eller grå øjne. Højlænderne ses dog oftere med rødt hår og knap så skarpe ansigtstræk, selvom dette også en sjælden gang forekommer ved de andre nordboere. *Midterlændinge : Midterlændingene er definitionen af de folk som beboer landene i midten, såsom; Rektera, Elancia og Keihäs. De har oftest mørkt blond til sort hår, oftest brune øjne, men grå og blå kan forekomme. De har en hvid til mulat hudfarve, alt efter hvor de er fra, helt mod syd er der få der er næsten helt sorte i huden. *Østerlændinge : Østerlændinge er den gruppe folk som er geografisk baseret i østen på den anden side af de mellemøstlige lande. Østerlandene er blandt andet, Diguô, Sánti og Ryujin. Mennesker fra østen har ofte gule underotner i en hvid til lys mulat hudfarve, dog har folkene fra Ryujin en mere rødlig hudfarve. Østerlændinge har oftest mørkt brunt til sort hår og skæve brune øjne i forskellige toner. :* Mellemøstere :: Mellemøstere er definationen af de folk der bor i det fire lande som skiller østerlændingene fra de andre folkefærd, undtagen nordboerne, disse lande er; Savash , Kilic, Tanrikara og Krallari. Mellemøstere har oftest en lys til mørk mulat hudfarve, sort hår og brune øjne. * Sydlændinge : Sydlændinge er de folk der bor i det 6 nordligeste af de sydlige lande som er, Budakken, Gurun, Hitamneran, Negaran og Nehin. Sydlændinge har en lys brun til næsten en helt sort hud og de har mørke brune til næsten helt sorte øjne. :*Savannefolk :: Savannefolk er det navn som er givet til de folk der bor syd fra de 6 lande som sydlændingene bor i. Savannefolk er ikke sat i samme kategori som sydlændingene, da de to har en meget vigtig general kulturel forskel. Sydlændingene anses som mere civilecerede af folkene fra de andre grupper. Savannefolk bliver ofte også omtalt som sydens nordboere. Savannefolk har en mørk brun til helt sort hudfarve samt oftest mørkebrune og sorte øjne. *Vesterlændinge : Vesterlændinge er egentlig en generelle betegnelse af folk fra vesten, og dem der flyttede dertil efter dens opdagelse i året 247 e.rg. og kortvarrige kolonosering i de følgende år, der er dog fundet spor fra tidligere højelver kolonist byer. Der er 4 under grupper af Vesterlænding som indikere de 4 folketyper som levede i vesten før dens "opdagelse". :*Bjergfolk :: Bjergfolk er det folkefærd der oprindeligt levede i det nordlige af vesten, og beboede de mange snedækkede bjerge skove og dale der. Bjergfolk har oftest en semi mørk hudfarve, blå, grå, brune eller grønne øjne, som er lettere skæve og mørkebrunt til sort hår. Deres område inkludere landet Aluit. :*Præriefolk :: Præriefolk er det folkefærd der oprindeligt var bosat i skovene og prærien i vesten. De har oftest en rødlig nuance i huden og sort hår, med brune til sorte øjne. Det område som præriefolk hovedsageligt beboede er nu landet Tonkawa. :*Ørkenfolk :: Ørkenfolk er betegnelsen på det folkefærd som beboede vestens ørken. De har oftest en lys til mørk mulat hudfarve, sort hår og brune øjne. Den vestlige ørken straker sig fra det sydligest af Tonkawa og det nordligeste af Yucatan. :*Junglefolk :: Junglefolk er betegnelsen på det folkefærd som beboede vestens jungler. De har oftest en lys til mørk mulat hudfarve med røde undertoner, sort hår og brune øjne. Den vestlige jungle strækker sig fra Yucatan til Ghanê, Toba og Mapuch. Elvere Elvere er betagnelsen for de 3 racer og deres ene sub/underrace, som har afstamning for den race (de første elvere) som blev skabt af Ariel og Alkadizaar. Elvere er oftest høje slanke menneske agtige skabninger, hvis største forskel i udseende fra mennesker er deres spidse ører. Elverne opfattest generelt som elegante, og ofte også arogante, væsner, med deres slanke lemmer og spidse ansigtstræk, som næsten altid er uden fejl i huden. *Højelvere : Højelverne er de elvere der bor på øen Leuthil og Leuthils mange handelskolonier. *Skovelvere : Skovelverne er de elvere som i sin tid bosatte sig verdens mange skove. *Sortelvere : Sorteelverene stammer fra den ene elverstamme der i fordums tid hengav sig til kaos guden Magika, men som senere fravalgte selsamme gud til fordel for guden Orthoden. Sorteelverne er lavere end de andre elverracer og er mere kraftigt byggede. Desuden har sorteelvere som indikeret i navnet en kulsort hud, som menes at være eftervirkning af deres tidlige kaostilbedelse. *Halvelvere : Halvelvere er det navn som de andre elverracer hånligt har givet deres brødre, som har valgt at bo og leve sammen med mennesker. Lavfolk Lavfolk er betegenelsen af de tre racer som har en lavere højde end mennesker og stammer fra den race (de første Dværge) som blev skabt af guden Graaskaag. Lavfolk er små og kompakte ofte med en styrke der ikke passer til deres lave højde. Lavfolk er som regel meget brede og med skarpe træk og et meget råt og robust udseende. Alle lavfolk er stærkt immune overfor magi og kan ikke selv bruge den. *Dværge : Dværge er den rene race som Graaskaag først skabte og fulgte hans ord. Dværge udvikler en kraftig skægvækst tidligt og er meget stolte over den, da den ses som et æresymbol. Dværge er de højeste af lavfolkene og dem med det mest kompakte, rå og robuste udseende. Dværge kan have alt fra blondt til sort eller rødt hår, og blå, bune, grå, grønne eller gullige øjne. *Pygmæer : Pygmæer er næsten lige så høje som dværge men generelt set lige en 10cm lavere. Pygmæerne menes at stamme fra en gruppe dværge som tog til syden for at kolonisere sig der, men uden deres vante omgivelser, der ligger i verdenens mange bjerge og bjergkæder, blev denne gruppe nød til at få en ny livsstil. Pygmæerne udviklede en sort hudfarve, denne kan gå fra en mørk brun til en næsten sort, sort hår, brune øjne og en lavere statur så de bedre kunne overleve på sydens savanner og dens jungler. Pygmæer udviklede også en slankere form, da den var mere brugbar i deres nye hjem. Pygmæerne har stadig en kraftig skægvækst, men de holder den kort grundet syden varme, men de lader den ofte gro ud igen hvis de rejser til køligere omgivelser. *Halvlange : Halvlange er de korteste af lavfolkene og til kraftig forskel fra de andre lavfolk har de ingen skægvækst. Halvlange er heller ikke lige så rå og robuste i udseende som dværgene, men stadig mere robuste end pygmæer. Dog har de ofte meget behårede og store fødder og hænder. Denne krop er udviklet for bedre kunne leve i skovene. De halvlange blev frataget deres evne til at gro skæg af guden Graaskaag da de nægtede at flytte ud og leve i bjergene som dere dværgebrødre. De helvlange ønskede at leve i skovene. Grønhuder Grønhuder er betegnelsen for de to racer, Orker og Gobliner, skabt af guderne Grunk, Kari og Kranki. Grønhuder har en grøn hudfarve, nogle steder i verdenen har den også andre nuancer, såsom i østen har den en mere grøngul, end en ren grøn farve som de har i midten. Grønhudernes intelligens varriere også meget fra hvor i verdenen de er fra. Artens intelligens kan, man de fleste steder, diskutere hvorvidt om det er tilladt at kalde dem intelligente. Grønhuder hår er oftest mørkebrunt eller sort, men andre hårfarver forekommer, mangegrønhuder vokser også ofte slet ikke hår. Grønhuder har som regel enten gule eller sorte øjne, men igen så forekommer andre farver også. Dette er et stor mysterium for Rekteras videnskabsfolk. *Orker : Orker er store muskuløse, nærmest bæst agtige skabninger, hvis krop og intelligens mest er skabt til at ødelægge. Orker har også forskellige træk fra hvor i verdenen de er fra, men man kan hurtigt sige at de generelt er meget rå og skarpe i deres former, med store kæbepartier og brutalt udseende ansigter, bygget til at flå ting fra hinanden med deres store spidse tænder. Det ses engang imellem at en ork, eller en sjælden gang at en lille gruppe Orker vælger at leve i menneskebyer, sammen med de andre civiliserede racer. Orker har, nok grundet deres mangel på højere intelligens, et stort temperament og er lette at påvirke til voldlige handlinger. *Gobliner : Gobliner er modsat deres fætre, orkerne, små og typisk sygeligt svagelige i udseendet, med lange tynde arme, tynde ben, spidse næser og øre med små spidse tænder i et vulgært udseende ansigt. Goblinerne har ligesom orkerne også forskelle i både intellligens og udseende alt efter hvor i verdenen i de er fra. Gobliner ser, især sammenlignet med deres grønhudsfætre, ikke ud til at være blevet bygget til krig, men mere ren overlevelse snedighed. Goblinerne har ofte et snu sind med kun dens egen overlevelse som en prioritet og man kan til tider se dem manipulere med deres store fætre for at få sin vilje. Gobliner er lige som orkerne i form af hår øjenfarve. Humanoide racer Humanoide racer er de racer, som er intelligente og ligner (til dels) mennesker og som ikke har en afstamning fra de førnævnte arter. *Yurier : Yurier har blå hud, nogle få gange er den næsten lilla, og to horn i panden. Yurier kan have alverdens øjen hårfarver, selv dem som er unaturlige for de mere menneskelige racer, dette menes at være grundet deres tætte tilknytning til magien og deres direkte herkomst af gudinden Aura. Yurier er omkring samme højde som mennesker og ofte slanke, med næsten royalt udseende bevægelser. Yurierne lever i skovene i midten og noget af norden. Mange af de andre racer (Mennesker, elvere og lavfolk) finder yuriernes udseende intimiderende. * Worthkin :Worthkin eller Tuk'pe på deres sprog er mest kendt for deres stødtænder og tynde haler. Deres hudfarver er forskellige nuancer af beige og brun, mens deres øjne er nuancer af rød, orange og gul, krops opbygningen minder mest om Elvernes da deres muskler er meget kompakte, hvilket er med til at gøre dem adrætte. Worthkin lever som nomade stammer i landet Kesuburan. Ligesom lavfolk har Worthkin ikke nogen kontakt med magien, men istedet for, har de deres egen overnaturlige kunstart som de kalder "Wonex" men er mest kendt som Voodoo. Navnet Worthkin stammer fra at man endgang troede at de var en form for vildsvine bæstmænd, navngivet af den Tranenske opdaelsesrejsende Jean Bourdieu. * Rawa : Rawaer, også kaldet for sumpfolk af den almene befolkning, har brungrøn hud, oftest sort eller brune øjne og hår. Rawaer er på størrelse med menensker men går ofte bøjede, med både knæ og ryg, men er meget muskoløse, samt så har de spidse ører ligesom elvere, hvilket har medvirket en teori om at de er afkommet af den uhellige forening af en ork og en elver. Rawaer virker ikke til at have meget højere intelligens end en østlig ork. Rawaer lever oftest i sumpområder i midten og norden, men nogle rejser også rundt eller har bosat sig i menneskelige eller andre racers byer. Generelt har den almene befolkning intet imod rawaer, men de har en tendens til at lugte afskyeligt. * Stellkin : Stellkin ligner mennesker, men de har skæl ligesom reptiler istedet for hud. Stellkin er kendt for at have en god hørelse og lugtesans. Stellkin har ofte gule, blå eller grønne reptil agtige øjne og hår i en matchende eller kontrast farve til deres skæl. Stellkins skæl kan have alle farver og de kan have en hale, men langt fra de felste har sådan en. Stellkins næser er enten ligesom menneskers eller de kan også bare være to revner der hvor næsen burde være. Stellkin findes hovedsageligt i syden og de sydlige områder af midten, østen og vesten. Mange almene borgere finder denne race utroligt intimederende, og mange borgere, såvel som gejstlige, misforstår dem som bæstmænd, men dette kan ses på øjnene da bæstmænd altid, har helt sorte, røde eller hvide øjne. Stellkin lever oftest i små stammer eller i andre racers byer. * Caelestis : Caelestis er en race på højde med mennesker og deres kropsopbygning ligner egentlig meget menneskers også, men de gror intet hår. Caelestis bliver født med en hudfarve som indikerer deres plads i samfundet f.eks. er en caelestis med hvid (her er det ikke som den menneskelige hvide hudfarve, men hvid som sne) er født til at herske over de andre, og guld er født til ikke have en jordisk hersker (her er der tale om racens leder og der er sjældent hørt om to caelestis med guld hudfarve under samme himmel), eller at rød er født til at blive krigere og soldater. Caelestis kan dog "udvikle" en kulsort hudfarve eller blot sorte plamager, som de selv mener er tegn på at de er faldet i unåde hos deres guder og skal derfor genoprette deres "renhed" eller de bliver udkastet af deres samfund og hjemland. Caelestis øjne har samme farve som deres hud. Caelestis stammer fra den mytiske ø i sydøst, "Cael", hvis lokation er nyligt opdaget. *Scelis : Scelis er en race som er udkommet af et mislykket forsøg af Caelestis, som prøvede at skabe den ultimative slave race, da de var blevet træt af at skulle indfange de andre racer for at kunne kontrolere deres stigende behov for slaver. Scelis er kompakt muskuløse væsner som kan varriere meget i højde, med sort hud dækket af mørke grønne og mørke blå plamager, de har to horn i panden, ligesom yurier, og ork eller worthkin lignende tænder og spidse ører ligesom elvere. Scelis hår og øjenfarve kan vare kraftigt varrierende, lige fra hvide til sorte eller rød til grøn. Caelestis kaldte forsøget for mislykket og forsøgte at udrydde dem, men der var scelis allerede i for stort et antal og en voldsom og brutal borgerkrig udbrød. Krigen endte med at scelis og caelestis aftalte fred på den betingelse at scelis ville rejse væk og aldrig sætte deres ben på Cael igen. Scelis styrer nu et ø imperie i sydøst, kaldet Scelis' frie Nation. Mange racer opfatter scelis som skræmmende og modbydelige at se på, men acceptere dem som en race på "lige fod" med de andre, men den almene befolkning opfatter dem stadig ofte som mutanter eller bæstmænd. *Mawian : Mawianere er en race, som menes at have været mennesker engang. Mawianere har en grå til tider næsten sølvgrå hudfarve. De ligner meget mennesker i både højde og kropsbygning. Mawianer har små spidse tænder og gæller på halsen, deres øjenfarve er ofte hvid eller blå, men kan også sagtens være brun, grå, grøn eller sort. Mawianeres hår kan have de samme farver som os mennesker. Mawianerne lever i små bystater, som hver har sin ø i havet mellem den gamle og nye verden, samlet kaldes de for De Mawianske Østater. Mawianerne lever som skibsfolk, fiskere og lignende. *Retian : Retianere lever på den store ø Aiil, som ligger i det nord østlige hav. Aiil er dækket af sne hele året rundt, kun kysterne tør en smule op i de varmeste somrer. Deres hjemland er en forklaring på de behårede kæmpers udseende. Retianere er dækket af kraftig behåring over hele kroppen, hvor kun ansigtet minder mere om menneskers. Retianere har som regel mennskelige hudfarver, og har som regel hvid, grå eller sort hår eller pels som nogle kalder det. Retianere er meget høje og kan ramme de 2,5 m. Retianere har horn i panden og store tænder i undermunden, som godt kan minde om stødtænder. De er dog ikke dumme som mannge borgere tror denne race er. Deres udseende kan ofte have en skræmmende effekt og mange misforstår dem som bæster, men racen er i sig selv meget fredelig og venligsindet. Udtag fra bogen "A prudente celo, Eurom corpore et cultura" (De intelligente racer, Deres anatomi og kultur), skrevet af Rekterianeren Claudius Julii Magistus år 2257 e.rg.